In the worst possible way
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Foster has had enough dancing around, instead of sweeping it under the rug as she has the tendency to do, she talks to Cal. Could this be the beginning of a romance? Please R


**A/N: As you can see I have taken a liking to the series LIE TO ME and since I have watched them consecutively and religiously for the last week, I am full of passion and love in regards to this show, and my favourite characters. I asked someone – I can't remember whom – if there was a kiss shared between Cal and Foster during the series, and to the best of their ability, they had said no. I am happy to say, they were wrong! The episode was entitled DARKNESS AND LIGHT and while it was not passionate and steamy as I would have hoped, it was there. And if you look for MOMENTS as I do, then you would have discovered that during the beginning of the episode when the two went undercover as a married couple, after the kiss, Foster kept looking at him, as if she had been stunned at what had just happened, and it could have been me wishful thinking, but I SAW it. I know I did, and now I'm happy!**

**Anyways, sorry for the rambling, just felt like sharing… this story is taken from the end of the episode EXPOSED… enjoy! =))**

"_You want her!" he had said accusingly. _

"_Yes I do," Cal responded. "In the worst possible way."_

How could they not have talked about it? When it came to flirtation it was as evident as a sunrise at dawn. When one or both of them had had a near-death experience – which in their line of work, believe it or not, happened far too often for her liking – they would embrace, knowing how lucky they had been.

So how come, when he had said the words so clearly, and truthfully, because she had seen it written so clearly across his face, had they simply dismissed it as if nothing untoward had happened, as if it had been just another day.

Gillian Foster had come too far, to just ignore it. She had given up so much, she had felt so much, she had lost so much, and she was determined not to let this be swept under the rug. She finally saw her opportunity, when he came out of the breakfast café (sorry, don't know the name) and approached her table.

"How you doing?" he asked, in that casual way he did, as if he carried no weight at all.

"I'm doing better," she answered honestly. "Listen, Cal, what you said yesterday, about-about me."

"It wasn't a secret, was it?" he shrugged. "You and me have been dancing around this for years. Did you want me to lie, I mean you would have seen right through me, right? And what a waste of time that would have been."

"Yeah, well… you saved me," she said, finally understanding what she had always wondered about. It all made sense now. The over protectiveness. The subtle touches. The warm embraces. The constant teasing. The connection between the two of them. The way he always managed to put her ahead of himself, always needing to protect her in any given situation. She thought back to a few months, and the words came flying out of her mouth. "When the bomb went off in that building a few months ago, you jumped on top of me shielding me from the explosion. You have saved me countless times, Cal."

"It's what I do, love."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she smiled. "And shouldn't we talk about that?"

Cal visibly tensed. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I made you uncomfortable," she said, reading his expression.

Of course he was, how could he be? She was his angel in disguise. Her Leo. Her rock and redeemer. She was the reason he got up in the mornings and went to work. She was the reason he fought so hard to stay alive in times of chaos, that and his daughter, Emily. And when Foster put it so bluntly, how the hell was he supposed to react. He would be risking his life, his heart… her heart.

"Yeah, well, it's something to think about," he replied.

"So think about it," she said, firmly. "Because I'm getting tired of dancing. Don't you think there's more to life than dancing."

Cal pulled up a chair and slumped down into it, surprised by the forcefulness of her tone. She wasn't usually like this, unless she was telling him what to do, of course, then she was like a madwoman on steroids. This was a little different, she had an air of confidence that she didn't usually have.

"Say something?' she urged.

"I uh…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to say, except… I don't want to be alone anymore, you know."

"Me, neither."

"So, what do you propose then?"

"Dinner," she suggested.

"Dinner's good."

"We both have to eat."

He nodded. Yeah, dinner with Gillian Foster sounded just like what the doctor ordered.

"I'll pick you up tonight?"

"Tonight," she nodded.

He took a risk then, and stood up leaning across the table and kissed her gracefully on the cheek. It was a beginning. He didn't want to move too fast and mess it up.

**I apologize to anyone who thinks this is too short. I just wanted to have a happy ending for my fav new couple because it just isn't like that in real-life. And that's what writing is about, huh? Changing the world to suit yourself. **

**I would LOVE a review, if you have a chance. I don't know how popular this category is, so… *shrugs* you'll have to let me know. **


End file.
